Wearable computing devices continue to increase in popularity, and feature increasingly sophisticated functionality, including wireless capabilities. Ubiquitous to this trend are wearable computing devices that offer so-called “natural” input methods such as through voice and gesture. Personal-assistant applications, Internet browsing, and general device usage may be partly or entirely controllable by these natural input methods. Methods for hand gesture detection and recognition use electric, acoustic or optical sensors to measure tissue changes and relate them to hand gestures. These methods provide relative advantages such as unobtrusiveness and low power consumption for wearable applications. Also, these methods may be conveniently realized in wristband or other form factors. However, these methods may be susceptible to sensor location on a user's body and to the quality of the sensor contact with the skin.